


The Guardians and the Three Pitches

by Jamie_AizenKia500, SumiSprite



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Pitch's Wardrobe - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Burgess, Pitch has disappear. Usually the Guardians would celebrate, but with children heading down a path of recklessness and destruction, they must admit that they need him to do his job (with force limitations and intense scrutiny). So they go down into the lair of the boogeyman, only to find something that will blow their freaking minds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which the Guardians Meet Pitch's Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Originally I had another story ready to ready to post but I hit a snag. So as I was busy writing out other things, this prompt from rotg_kink kept popping in my head. About 2 months ago, I found Pitch's Wardrobe and then the Nightmare Dork University. Fell in love with. Then I saw a prompt basically introducing the movie!verse Guardians to the Wardrobe!verses Pitches and I was thinking 'OH SHIT!!!' If you don't know what I am talking about, I will give you a couple minutes to got to these websites:  
> http://ask-pitchs-wardrobe.tumblr.com/  
> http://wardrobe-after-dark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go ahead take.  
> Take your time.
> 
> Okay, times up.  
> So this is going to be my tribute to this wonderful fandom that unfortunately has stolen my soul. So if I'm going down, I taking some of ya'll with me!!!

_**Prologue** _

 

It has been three weeks since his defeat at the hands of the Guardian and the boogeyman had finally destroyed most if not all of his Nightmares. But now he was back to square one. Only this time, it seemed that this situation was different. At first he didn't know what it was. But slowly and surely, Pitch began to feel that the cave was larger than before and empty despite its single occupant. It caused shivers to crawl up his spine. After day 25, the defeated Nightmare King finally realize what that unnamed feeling was

_... Loneliness...._

After the Dark Ages, it wasn't as bad because random spirits still drop by his lair to visit and talk to him. So he wasn't always without company. But as the centuries went by and new spirits began populate the world, tales of the boogeyman were few yet exaggerated. It was made like what he represented was evil and to be hated. Which granted, he didn't have the best personality (he was the definition of snark, so what) but still. What Pitch Black did was just important as those foolish Guardians. In his line of work, he couldn't be all happy and sunshine.

He thought he could find a kinder spirit in the Frost child but of course that bit him in the arse. That show of compassion and emotion led to his downfall. After dismantling his Nightmares, he felt the loneliness creeping up again. Only this time it seem to swallow him.

Moons above, he was in a _**pathetic**_ state.

Which led him just either curling inside his globe, his cave, or most recently, lying under his bed. Pitch had spent most of his time just staring out into the darkness. It finally came to head when he realize that tears were streaming down his face. He didn't wipe them, but let them continue to flow. For the first time in his existence, he found himself wishing he had someone to hold him, to treat him, to understand.

_**He wish for a friend.** _

Of course, he knew that he couldn't have one. No one would or could put up with his antics or his presence. Pitch knew that he was unbearable and a drama queen but that was the way he was. He didn't change for Manny, he sure as hell wouldn't change for anyone else (not for the lack of trying).

So the Nightmare King spent the rest his days wallowing in pity under his heavy king size bed when he had notice it in the corner of his room. Pitch crawled out when he realized that what he was looking at was not a figment of his imagination. He silently walk over to the towering object and just stared.

_'When did this get here?'_

In front of him was a dark mahogany wardrobe with onyx design handles. It was a couple inches taller than him and it was very wide. The most curious thing was there was a note tape to the door. Pitch snatch it off and began reading it out loud.

_**"Open the door** _

_**Step inside** _

_**And your wish will come true"** _

At first he thought it was the Guardians playing a damn joke on him (he wouldn't put it pass that damn Frost brat) and left his bedroom in rage, crumbling the note. Later his curiosity got the best of him and Pitch found himself back in front of the wardrobe. He couldn't get that one sentence out of his head.

_**'And your wish will come true'** _

Pitch quirked his mouth and decided to take a chance. If it turn out to be a trick, hell hath no fury like a boogeyman tricked. He took a deep breath and grabbed the knob...

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One: In Which the Guardians Meet Pitch's Guests**

"I don't like this, North. What's to say he'll come willing and not try to pull something?"

"I know Tooth. But we have no choice. We need him to do his job."

They all stared at the broken bed frame that guard the entrance of the infamous boogeyman's lair. None of the Guardians wanted to be here or to even to look for Pitch Black. But for the greater good, they had to seek him out.

It had almost been a year since they last saw the Nightmare King dragged away by his own black sand mares and life could not have been better. With the induction of Jack Frost into the Guardian ranks, everything was going back to normal. North and Bunny were both planning their biggest holiday bash to make up the year's disappointment. Sandy went back to his duties even though the others told him to take it easy and Tooth began to spend more time out in the world personally collecting teeth and giving coinage. And their youngest member was excited in preparation for the biggest snow day he ever plan.

Unfortunately, all their happy little plans were halted when children began to act out of control. Many were showing signs of reckless behavior and were acting unruly. No one had died yet but many were getting injured. If they didn't nip the source in the butt, the situation would get worse.

So like it or not, they had get Pitch Black to do his job (with intense scrutiny and forced limitations). Sandy wave his hands and shaped his sands into a lasso pulling a sand made Pitch over to sand made version of himself. Jack laugh as he watch.

"Well, we do have Sandy if the blighter gives us any hassle," said Bunny as he descended into the dark cave. The others followed, the sandman's light as a guide as the continued down. The walked over the stony bridge and past the area where Pitch's cages hang from the ceiling.

"You would think he would show up by now, with him being in the shadows and such," said Jack as they continue further into the Nightmare King's realm.

"Maybe he's not here. He could be out," Tooth mutter as she flutter around.

North shook his head as they continue walking. "Nyet, he has to be here. The sun is up"

The Guardian of Hope looked around as he follow behind North and Tooth. "What I'm wondering is where the bloody nightmares are at?" Jack was wondering the same thing and Sandy just shrugged.So they continue further down till they came to a massive black door. "Shh, I hear talking." Each Guardian press their ears to the door to finally hear voices behind it.

"...You just need to relax dear. Take a moment or two to sniff the flowers," boom a heavy voice.

"I'm taking life lesson from someone who favorite past time is harpooning stars." Ahh that was their Pitch. But who was he talking to?

"I'm just saying-"

"Then unsay it."

"You both need should try something together," came a smooth voice. "Something like-"

"NO PROTO!!!” both voices shouted.

The Guardians heard Pitch sighed. "Every time you give us advice, it’s something very disturbing. So no."

"I was only giving you some help. You seem to need."

The heavy voice boom again, "Your type of help is not appreciate, Proto. I wish you just evaporate."

"Oh my darling muffin, you know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?!!!"

"Can you two behave for just five minutes? And Pitchner, please stop acting like a giant tornado destroying everything in its path. I just finally got my cave straighten." That was their Pitch again.

The Guardians all stared at each other before Sandy gather his courage and creak the door open. They all snuck inside and crept by the wall before their eyes adjusted to the darkness. What they saw blew their little minds.

The first thing the Guardians realized was they were in some type of living room of sorts because there was one gray large sofa and a mahogany coffee table. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

There were three Pitches.

**Three moon-damned Pitches!!**

The first one was fifty feet tall wearing some type of black bondage gear and corset. Whereas their Pitch's eyes were always narrowed and the color change depending on his mood, this one eyes were wide and deep gold. Something about him put the Guardians on edge. He basically look like someone that lifted weights. He was sitting on the ground holding a large white teacup in his leather cover hand. The second one was sitting...or floating on the couch. His body seem to be made out of black curtains and he was as tall as the other. His eyes were baby blue instead of the traditional gold and silver. His spiny hands also held a large white teacup.

The Guardians at first couldn't see their Pitch Black but then they heard a splash and looked at the leather wearing giant's teacup. There sitting in it was the familiar Nightmare King. He was wearing black nightshirt that seem too large for his skinny body fore it slipped off his shoulder showing his pale neck and part of his upper chest. He too had a small teacup in his hand.

"Remind me again why I'm in your teacup, Pitchner?" Pitch ask as he took a sip from his own cup.

The curtain Pitch smile wider and said "I believed he wanted 'Pitch' flavor tea today."

Pitchner rolled his eyes and then smirk. Pitch turn around and narrow his eyes so more. "Pitchner, whatever is going through your small pea brain mind, don't you dare-"

Too late, Pitchner bent his head with mouth open revealing his sharp teeth. He looked like he was about to bite Pitch's head off. Too quickly, Sandy sprang out his whips, sending them to Pitchner's tongue that was hanging and snap his head to the side. This cause Pitchner to yell in pain and drop his teacup (and Pitch) onto the floor. Said item crash sending liquid and one irate boogeyman all over the cave floor.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN NEANTHEDRAL?!!" Pitch scream as he stood up soak and piss off. All of the sudden, Pitch saw the Guardians of Childhood out the corner of his eye. He saw Sandy had his whips out which were pulling Pitchner's tongue which in turn was pulling head. Pitch's eyes widen.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

Meanwhile Proto sat calmly staring into his tea. "Looks like tea time is over," he sigh as he begin sipping his cup.


	2. In Which Pitchiner and  Proto Play Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians plead (bully) their problems onto Pitch and realize they have bitten off more than they can chew. Also they try a new flavor of tea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being late. I had to finish my final exams, finish my internship, and other personal events that I had no control of. This chapter was literally a bitch to get out. I had trouble getting all the Pitches and the Guardians in character. Thankfully Sumi and Mira helped out. (THANK GUYS!!!) Hopefully I got Proto and Pitchiner in the correct characteristics that they portray in the fandom. 
> 
> Also to those who bookmarked, commented, left hits and kudos on this story, thank you very much. I appreciate the gestures and they remind me (when I was depressed) that there are actually people that read and enjoy this story.
> 
> Hopefully I will get my other story updated soon. I have two weeks off from school, but I have so much stuff to do, I won't have much time to myself. But enough about me, let's get to the meat and potatoes (... I want mashed potatoes now....).

A few minutes of yelling and pointing; along with the one Pitch called Pitchiner scraping the taste of sand from his mouth; it was Proto who gently set his cup down and stood up. He quietly walk over to the screaming group and release a blanket of darkness.

It envelope the entire room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and shudder as their inner fears began to take over. Everyone seem to curl into a ball with some of the Guardians grabbing their heads. Each were feeling their inner fear taking over as tears slid from their eyelids.

It only last for a few seconds but it felt like years. Finally Proto pull his smoky body back and settle back down on the couch.

"Now, is everyone calm?"

The Guardians and both Pitches were panting hard, though Pitch and Pitchiner look very ill. Pitchiner quickly wipe his face with his left hand and slowly lift himself up from the ground. Pitch followed smoothing his outfit before turning around facing the Guardians. North grab the pale fairy by her arm lifting her to her feet while Jack, who was trembling, began to push himself up with his staff. Bunny was rubbing his furry shoulders and Sandy scrub furiously at his face.

Pitchiner turn around and growled at their smoky counterpart. "Damn it Proto. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Proto just smile and took a sip of his now cooling tea. "Well, everyone was screaming and poor Pitch couldn't get a word in. That is very rude, by the way. So I thought to rectify the situation. So I ask again... Is everyone calm now?"

The Guardians slowly nodded their head. There was something... unreal about the smoky version of Pitch. He had a smile on his white face but his eyes....

His blue eyes had something they couldn't name... Something deadly...

Pitch rolled his eyes and grasp Pitchiner's right fist that was tightening in anger. "When will you learn that Proto does what he feels like? Just like you."

The giant Nightmare King snorted and looked at his smaller companion with a deadpan look on his face. "Please dear, don't ever compare me to Proto. I'm a million time better than him."

"And a million times older too," Proto said as he raise his teacup in a mock salute.

The forgotten Guardians stared at the scene as all three version of Pitch continue to argue among themselves. They could not wrap their minds around what they were seeing.

"North, you spiked that eggnog last night and this is some messed up hallucination, right?" Jack quietly said as he inch closer to the door. North shook his head and grab the youngest Guardian by the shoulder, pulling him back to him.

The wide-eyed tooth fairy flutter closer to the lumbering Guardian. "Should we intervene?" Tooth look at her fellow Guardians in hopes they would come up with something. Sandy, after staring for a while, shook his golden head and drifted toward Pitch grabbing his outfit.

Pitch look down as he felt a tug and narrow his eyes. "What in bloody hell are you doing here anyway Sanderson?" Then he look up at the rest of the Guardians. "In fact, what are you all doing down here?" Pitch exclaim as the other two boogeymen stop bickering and turn to face their guests.

Bunny snapped out of his shock and yelled, "What are we doing here?!!! What are they doing here?!! And furthermore, who the bloody hell are they?!!"

Pitch, crossing his arms, looking down at the bunny with a sneer. "Really, what right do you lot have to nose into my business? Shouldn't you be using your time to make children happy and such?"

As if remembering what they were doing down there, North step in front of the group, trying to put on a brave front but he still felt apprehensive about the situation. It wasn't every day that he encounter a phenomenon like this. "We came down here to...uhh, ask you to do your job."

Pitch quickly adopt a serious look. "My job?" he said as he stare at Guardian of Wonder. He turn his head to his companions who were now quieter. Both had stop bickering and were now looking at the leader of the Guardians with...peculiar faces. Proto was amuse...as always. However Pitchiner's face was blank. No wait ... his eyes were showing some type of emotion. Anger? Hatred? Pitch quickly turn around when he heard Jack began to speak up.

"Yeah we... we need you to come back and scare kids," Jack explain as he looked down, kicking the floor as if he were avoiding looking in Pitch's direction.

Tooth decide to add her say. "The children are... misbehaving and getting into danger. No one has died yet, thank Manny, but...it is only a matter of time before it happens," she continue as she wrung her hands yet continue staring at the boogeymen.

"Oi, so that’s why we're all down here in this bloody cavern. We were looking for you so that way you can do your job," Bunny added.

"With reasonable restrictions," North piggybacked on what the Guardian of Hope said.

"Restrictions?" They all look at the towering behemoth as look down at them with suspicious eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Well he can only do it at certain times and when one of us is in the vicinity. And even then he can only do certain type of dreams. Nothing too damaging and nothing that can scar the children," Tooth said as she flutter closer to Pitch. She touch his shoulder with her delicate hand. "Please Pitch, do this for the children. Do this for Manny."

*****

How dare they...

How dare they

HOW DARE THEY....

******

Pitch had his head lower yet everyone could hear him grinding his teeth. His fists began to tighten and the boogeyman began to shake uncontrollably. The tooth fairy took a step back, removing her hand from the shaking shoulder. The Guardians brought out their weapons closer to their chest in preparation for the tantrum they knew the boogeyman would throw. Fortunately... or unfortunately, someone manage to defuse the situation.

"Well, let us all take a seat first, and then discuss this," Proto said as he glide in front of Pitch. "We were having tea so maybe you can join us.” He gather the empty cups, turn around and headed to an entrance that seem to be the kitchen. Soon they all heard clattering of dishes. Pitchiner rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Pitch's shoulder guiding him back to the living room area.

The other Guardians look at each other before following the behemoth version of Pitch to the area. There were two black sofas along with two black recliners. North and Tooth sat on the sofa (since the other was occupied by the smoky Pitch) together while Sandy created his own golden chair out of dream sand. Jack took one of the recliners only he was sitting on its back. And Bunny... well...

"YIPP!!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

Aster quickly spun around trying to figure out what he sat on when he comes face to face a small black pug puppy. The pug shook its head and then look at the tall rabbit, quickly changing its pudgy face into a happy one with the tongue hanging out and eyes wide as the puppy panted.

The Guardian of Hope chuckle. "Didn't know you were into furballs Pitch. What, were the horsies keeping you up at night?"

"Actually the furball is mine. His name is Tarminator and you almost quash him with your fuzzy tail."

Aster turn around to the leather wearing Pitch who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hand and a bore look on his face. Their Pitch was sitting next to him rolling his eyes. The other Guardians look at each with North mouthing 'Tarminator' in question (except Jack who was quietly laughing to himself as he got the pun of the joke).

"Well, can you get...’Tarminator' so I can take a seat?" Bunny ask as he look backed at the pug who was looking at the giant rabbit with big brown eyes and trying to cuddle up to its new friend (or chew toy?).

Pitchiner hum to himself for a couple seconds with one claw finger tapping against his strong jaw and eyes staring into the cavern ceiling as if in deep thought. Then he look down at the impatient rabbit and took a deep breath.

"Nope."

Aster's green eyes twitch as he began fuming. "Oi, what the bloody hell ya mean-"

"And if you touch my dog, I will literally skin you alive with my nails and make a throw rug for my cabin," Pitchner said as he raise his right hand emphasizing his gloved yet very sharp claws.

Aster decide that the floor was a better seating option. Besides, who knows what the fleabag got into, around this cave? The pug watch as his new friend jump a few feet away from the armchair and mourned silently for his playmate. "I'm back. What did I miss?" Everyone turned toward the wide open kitchen doorway where Proto was floating with a large tray filled with white little teacups and a large black kettle that was steaming with hot tea. He glided over to the living area and place the silver tray on the coffee table and begin filling the cups and passing them out to everyone. Then Proto sat on the sofa next to Pitch with Pitchner on the other side, both making sure their bodies were pressing up against his. Pitch would never admit it but he appreciate the gestures.

"Come now, your tea is getting cold. Make sure you drink all it. Waste not, want not," Pitch said with a smirk as he begin to sip his along with his counterpart.

The Guardians look into the teacup that held pinkish liquid. They all look as North as if asking if they really had to. The Guardian of Wonder look back to his cup and then back to his fellow companions. He was wary, but since the Pitches were drinking without ill- effects, there shouldn't be any problems, right? North nod his head with confidence and the Guardians all took a drink from their cups...

Only to spit the tea on the floor.

Tooth was grabbing her toothbrush trying to scrub her tongue while Jack was making snow and shoving it in his mouth. Bunny’s face was scrunched up and his eyes were watering. North chewed on a candy cane that he produce somewhere on his person and Sandy.... poor Sandy was rubbing his tongue with a sand brush.

"What the HELL was that?" Jack exclaimed as he stare at Pitch who drew his head back and drink the rest of his tea in one gulp.

"Oh don't be like that. Sure it has a sour taste-"

"JUST A SOUR TASTE?!! IT'S LIKE THOSE WARHEADS CANDIES THOSE POOR CHILDREN RUIN THEIR MOUTH WITH!!" screeched the tooth fairy. North reach over to sooth her, while cringing at her high voice.

"Well this is pedophobia flavor tea. It is an acquired taste, but it is delicious," Proto said as he reached for the kettle again.

Jack quickly shook his head and rub his eyes. "So, Pitch, you never said where these two came from?"

The Guardians looked back at their boogeyman, then scanned over the other two. They still couldn't wrap their heads around this. It was bad enough to deal with one insufferable, drama bearing, prima donna of the Nightmare King. But three?

A recipe for insanity....

Pitch poured himself another cup of tea and begin to talk. "Well a couple of months ago, I found out that my wardrobe acts as a... doorway to other alternate universes of our world. More so, alternate version of myself. I decided to explore these universes to see how different they were from me. It was during my travels that I met my companions."

Pitch held out his hands as he introduce his companions. "The one on my right who is dressed like he just stepped out of a bondage club is Pitch Black, who we call Pitchner. It would be terribly confusing, otherwise." As he said this, the one call Pitchiner nodded his head to the group but quickly looked back at Pitch with a mock hurt expression. "And the ghostly figure to my left is called Proto," said figure who then proceed to wave at the Guardians. "That's all you need to know."

Sandy wanted to ask more questions about Pitch's guest but realize that he and the Guardians would practically have to literally drag the answers out of him. Plus the sandman knew that they were overstaying their welcome. He gesture to North, making him remember their purpose for being here.

"Ah, yes. As was saying earlier, children are becoming rotten. They are getting into mischief and many are getting onto naughty list."

"So we need you to help us please," Tooth said.

"But we're going to have rules, da?"

Pitchiner lift his left eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well for one, we have to be there when he's giving nightmares," pipe Jack.

"Excuse me!" Pitch yell as he quickly stood up in an angry stance. “Are you saying I have to have handlers to do my job?" I'm practically older than all of you combined! The last thing I need is a babysitter telling me how to do my work."

Bunny puff up. "Look, we don't like the fact we have to let you give the lit' anklebiters nightmares-"

"And we don't trust you not to go overboard so Manny requested us to oversee your work," Tooth adds.

Jack decided to add his two cents in. "Which means that the nightmares can only go so far into the scare factor and you can only do such a number of children per night."

Sandy conjure a bunch of sand figures of Pitch plus the Guardians equal children’s happiness. He smile a big smile and held out his hand for Pitch to shake.

Pitch blink at the group. Really? The Guardians thought he was that desperate that he was going to knuckle under and jump because they beat him during the Easter fiasco? Pitch began to tell them off when someone beat him to it.

"Wow" Pitchiner started to laugh as he wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. "I thought you were exaggerating like you always do, dear. But hearing this now, I- By the stars, do they actually expect you to do that and be grateful?"

"Really, they should have came with a better plan," Proto said as tittered to himself. "What will happen if you say no?"

"I'll tell you one thing," Pitch said as he returned his gaze back to the Guardians with a shit eating grin. "I'm not doing it."

"WHAT?!!"

"Pitch you can't afford not to do this," Tooth exclaim as she hover in the air.

"Really darling, what did you think I'll do, say thank you and kiss your feet for allowing me to do what the...heh heh... great Manny created me to do? I don't think so" Pitch said as he look at his nails.

Bunny puffed up again and began walking toward the uncooperative spirit. "Oi, you better button up and help or-" He stop as a giant obstacle appear in front of him. Aster look up to the one call Pitchner, who was smirking at him.

"Or what? You're going sic the golden fluff ball over there. Not happening on our watch."

Sandy scowl. He quickly sign that they (he pointed at Pitchiner and Proto) are not involved, and that this was between Pitch Black and the Guardians.

Proto then stood up and brush the imaginary dirt off his person. "Then its a good thing we're both Pitch Black," he said with a smile. Sandy began pouting and gave a rude gesture to the towering figure. Only for said person wave his fingers back at him. "Anytime time, sandman."

"Well we can't just let you go off on your own. And believe me, the last thing I want to do is babysit a grown man."

Pitch sneered at the youngest Guardian. "Back at you, Frost. And as much as it pains me to do so, I must decline your request. Now please leave."

"Not until you agree to help the children and accept the deal," North bellowed.

Pitch turn around with his hands clasp behind his back. "North, I don't go to your workshop and tell you how to make greedy, spoil kiddies happy with their presents that they'll play with for a couple of days before they get bored and toss it for something new."

North then sort of got a sad look on his face as Tooth step up to pat him on the back.

"Hmmm... it seems we have a dilemma here," Proto said softly. Pitchiner turn his head to look at his rival.

"What do have in mind?" He really wanted the Guardians to leave already. Their early morning activities were ruin and all Pitchiner wanted to do now was relax.....maybe on top of Pitch. He was quite alluring when he was riled up like that.

"How about this? Pitch does his job with you Guardians-"

"PROTO WHAT THE HELL-"

"But Pitchiner and I will go with him also. You don't know exactly how much is too much, so as experts, we'll make sure Pitch does not go overboard."

The Guardians were quiet as they continued to look at both their Pitch and the ghost version. North grunted. Granted, it was better than nothing and the tall one did have a point. They did not know how far is too far. However...

"How do we know you won't trick us?" Jack ask as he moved away from the armchair.

Proto kept smiling but some type of sinister emotion enter his eyes. "You really don't have a choice. You came down here thinking that you can force Pitch into something with either threats or physical force only now that is not happening. As you felt earlier, I can stop you in your tracks just by standing over you. And Pitchiner," he held his hand to his companion, "can do horrible things also. We're just on our downtime right now."

Proto then float around to stand behind Pitch, placing his hands on the smaller boogeyman's shoulder. "Plus, if it comes down to it, we can take Pitch away to our universe and keep him there forever. Basically letting this universe decay. So it all comes down to what is important to the Guardians of Childhood: your pride and ability to control everything or the lives of your precious children that you seem to care about?"

****

"I did not know that you had it in you."

"What?"

"The bluffing. The fact you told them that we could take Pitch away and basically ruin their precious balance. Like I said, didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me muffin."

It was about an hour after the Guardians left with their tails between their legs, promising to meet back around sunset for Pitch to do his nightly duties. The Sandman wanted to stay but after the little winter sprite talked to him in private, he left with the others. (Not that Pitchiner was going to let him stay anyway.) Pitch decided to get some shut eye for his first night back since his defeat. Leaving Pitchner and Proto a rare yet much needed private conversation about certain topics. Which currently left them in the living, both sitting in the armchairs.

Pitchiner look at Proto (who was polishing his gold jewelry) with narrow eyes as he took his ebony craved smoking pipe away from his mouth in his left hand while petting his sleeping pug that was currently curled in his lap. The wooden pipe was one of the things that he still had from his past life, when he was the Golden General of the famous Golden Army. His daughter had made it for her papa and the sentiment part of him (the Kozmotis Pitchiner part) could bear to throw it away. On some days, he'll smoke some of his good tobacco (he managed to pick some up, along with good wine, when he was raiding ships and planets) even though Pitch claims he hate the smell and wouldn't kiss him if he was smelling of the foul odors. But on those days, he just needed to reminisce.... and get a good buzz when Pitch wasn't up for sex.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well, we all want a lot of things. You want to kill Nightlight and take over the world. Pitch wants to be believe in, which I think is really foolish."

"Don't let him hear that. You'll never hear the end of it," Pitchiner said as he blew another puff of smoke. "Speaking of believing, these Guardians. What do you think of them?"

Proto stopped his polishing, and his face was blank for just a second before he gave the Nightmare King a lazy smile and resumed his action. "Maybe one or two seem really interesting. The rest are just... toys to break and throw away. They're not like your versions, are they?"

Pitchiner frown. "Hell no. The ones from my universe are very interesting. The bird lady and the Cossack are mortal, but will put up a fight. They know that the world is not all black and white. They walk the gray line. These Guardians are....so disappointing."

"Hmm... right now they're wondering what damage can we do and which direction they can take this situation in. Their precious Manny won't know how to deal with the situation, for we are the unknown. All they see us now is Pitch's allies. It will get even more difficult as when they find out we're... involved with their boogeyman."

"And I will relish the challenge when the Guardians try to put a stop to our fun," Pitchiner said with a sneer as he tighten his fist around the pipe.

"Speaking of fun, the sandman saw evidence of ours on Pitch's neck and legs before he left. The others are slow and don't pay attention to detail. But him...," Proto said as he shook his head. He pick up a gold bracelet inspecting as he continue speaking. "He has certain... feelings for Pitch, despite what our resident Nightmare King has done to him and his friends. The only reason he has never acted on these feelings because he fears rejection and humiliation. Plus, the other Guardians would never approve."

Pitchiner scoff. "Not that he'll have a chance. That ship has sailed, as they say." Pitchiner inhaled more smoke and let it out slowly. A lot of things could be said about him, but one thing he knew is that he is possessive of his things. Granted Pitch wasn’t an object (he'll let out such a screech if he heard such a thing), he was Pitchiner's... and Proto's. They have to share.

"What are you going to do if the sandman decides to act?" Proto said as place a ring on his index finger, admiring it. He look up at Pitchiner only to continue. "Dear, you're going to break your pipe if continue to clench on it like that."

Pitchiner release his pipe from his teeth. His face scrunched up into a frown, then he close his eyes and smirk. "I'll just have to show him what I did to stars back during my pirate days." He place the pipe back and inhale deep before exhaling out. Pitchiner then stare into smoke and let his mind drift away to the dying screams of his fallen victims.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> 1\. I remember there were some tumblr prompts that indicate Proto making fun of Pitchiner's age. I mean he is old as dirt while Proto is the youngest of the group.
> 
> 2\. As you can see I added Tarminator to this fic. I have only seen the pug in the Wardrobe verse a couple times and I though it was a cute gesture. Out of all pets the Nightmare Kings can have, they have a dog (which is funny because I am very terrified of dogs). You'll see later how they end up getting Tarminator.
> 
> 3\. Originally I was going to have Jack drop the F-bomb after trying the tea in this chapter, but Mira pointed out as Guardians of Children, they would have to set an example. I was going to argue about this then I thought this is actually great headcannons. Bunny and Jack do curse but not in front of children...and Tooth. Tooth herself does curse because she is a proper lady and believes that foul words should not spill from her lips (unless she is really, really upset). North curses in Russian and Sandy uses his sands.
> 
> 4\. The pedophobia tea is a sour flavor because since people claim that children are 'sweet', to a pedophobic who does not want to be around children, they think the opposite.
> 
> 5\. I know that Pitchiner can't stand Proto so the scene with just the two of them talking seems out of character, but I think there are some things that Pitchiner can discuss with Proto that Pitch would not and could not understand. As pointed out, they're birds of a feather. If Pitchiner really wants to hurt Proto, he certainly won't opposed to playing the long game. (Mira)
> 
> 6\. I believe that the movie verse Guardians and the book verse Guardians are complete different by long shot because of events in there lives. The book Guardians seems to see a lot of gray areas while the movie verse Guardians see things in black and white (that just my opinion). Granted I don't know what how the movie Guardians were before they became Guardians, but I assume it was very different from the book versions.
> 
> So hopefully this chapter makes up for the long hiatus. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to give myself a heart attack on Alien Isolation.
> 
> Jamie.
> 
> Chapter Edit (8/29/2015) Somehow a paragraph was missing so I had to add it today.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I manage to get them as close to their characteristics as I can. If you have any ideas, critiques, improvements; let me know. I'll admit I do not take criticism well, but I am willing to try. I am getting better. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> Also this will not be on FFN.net. As you can see, its is mark explicit and I do not want my account suspended or whatever the hell they're doing because felt I was to graphic with the sex scene (or lack of ). So this fic will be here and my tumblr.


End file.
